Current arrow fletching usually comprises three vanes or feathers which are each made of a continuous vane material. This vane material has a base which is slightly wider than the vane so as to increase the surface area for bonding with the arrow shaft. During use of the arrow, the vane material may become damaged with a tear or a hole due to the passage of a subsequently shot arrow through the vane material or by passing into or through the target itself. Because the vanes are typically made of a one-piece material, the vane cannot deform sufficiently to avoid damage.
When determining the appropriate length of fletching on an arrow, a trial and error method is typically employed. With not enough fletching, the flight of the arrow shaft will be erratic. With too much fletching material, the arrow will become too heavy and will cause additional drag due to the unnecessary fletching material. The arrow may also be unbalanced. Unfortunately, there is no easy method for removing identical amount of fletching from each of the three vanes when experimenting to provide the appropriate amount of fletching material.